


Hips Don’t Lie

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AND GAY, Dance Off, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Gavin is hot, Grinding, M/M, Nines looks hot in eyeliner, Please draw their outfits, RK900’s Name is Nines, Tina Chen is a fashion goddess, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, and so is nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Gavin Reed disappears every Friday. Just goes completely off the grid. It’s not a problem. Until it is.Aka, Gavin is secretly in several dance groups and does dance offs in a super discreet nightclub. And Nines? Whoo boy, Nines is gay.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Hips Don’t Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lupo and Sinister.exe for Betaing! This idea came from the Reed900 discord!   
> Join if you want to! https://discord.gg/hcRqjfu

It wasn’t unusual. Gavin Reed didn’t work on Fridays. And was just generally completely off the grid on Fridays. But that wasn’t- well it was kind of weird- but who was Nines to decide what was and wasn’t weird in human behavior? He’d only been activated for 6 months and 17 days. He was no expert. 

The point was that no one knew where Gavin went on Fridays. Not Hank, not Connor, not Tina, hell, not even  _ Fowler  _ knew where Gavin was. 

And that wasn’t a problem. 

Until it kinda was. 

There was a lead on one of Hank and Connor’s cases. And it tied directly into one of Gavin’s cases. Problem was, it was Friday. And no one knew where he was. 

As Nines was Gavin’s partner, he was the one tasked with finding him. He asked around and the most he got was from Tina, who said she’d dropped him off on a dock a little ways past Kamski’s island. 

So Nines headed that way. On the way there he looked it up and discovered it was a club of sorts. So he took a detour. 

  
  


Dressed to the nines in a crop top and skinny jeans, Nines approached the clubhouse and entered. 

Immediately his processors were overwhelmed by loud pumping music and the thrum of bodies dancing. He scans the crowd and is shocked to see Gavin on stage. Dancing. In a group. A group dance. Against another group. He’s in a remarkably unlike him outfit and he’s participating in what, after some quick research, Nines discovers is a dance battle. 

He makes his way through the throng of people, his LED occasionally flashing red at all the noise and distractions, and heads toward the stage. He makes it just in time, the song ends as he reaches the stage. “Gavin!” He hisses. He sees Gavin look around, spots Nines and his eyes go comically wide. 

“Nines? The fuck are you doing here?”

“You have a case! And you wouldn’t answer your phone!” 

Gavin groans and hops off of the stage. “It’s my fuckin night off, Nines. And if you can’t tell, I was kinda busy.” He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Well? Lead the way, tin can.”

* * *

  
  


The next day the walls shake. “YOU NEED TO HAVE YOUR PHONE ON YOU, REED!”

Gavin scoffs. “Captain, with all due respect. Fuck that. It’s my day off. I’m not supposed to be on call on Fridays and everyone knows that. Besides, Nines was here. He’s my partner. If it’s my case, it’s his too.”

“The case was from before he was assigned as your partner.”

Gavin whistled lowly. “Damn. If it’s from that long ago why do they need me there anyway?”

Fowler sighs. “I’m not going to argue with you about this, Reed. Don’t do it again. Keep your phone on you.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Yes sir.” He fires off a mock, two-fingered salute. “Can I go now?”

Fowler narrows his eyes but relents. “Yes. You’re dismissed.”

“Thanks.” Gavin says, turning around and walking out the door. 

In a couple minutes Nines receives a text. 

**G.Reed: U better not tell anyone about what I do on Fridays.**

**RK900: My lips are sealed, Detective.**

**G.Reed: good**

**G.Reed: thanks**

* * *

  
  


The rest of the week passes without incident. Soon Friday rolls around again and Nines approaches Tina Chen. “I need your help.”

* * *

  
  


“Close your eyes.” Tina says, brandishing black sparkly eyeliner in one hand. 

“Remind me again why I agreed to this? You already got me in booty shorts, fishnets, and a crop top. Is the eyeliner really necessary?”

“Yes. It completes the look. Eyes are the windows to the soul and all. And it’ll make your eyes pop really nicely. Now hush or I’ll make you wear the lipstick too.”

Nines sighs but relents. A couple of minutes later, Tina pulls away and hums in satisfaction. “Good. You’re definitely club ready. I’m going to ask again, why are you going to a club?”

“I’m afraid that’s confidential, Tina.”

Tina sighs. “Fine. At least I tried.”

“Thank you again, Tina.”

“Yeah of course. What are friends for?”

Nines smiles, his thirium pump feeling warm. “I’m glad we’re friends.” He says earnestly. 

Tina chuckles. “Yeah. Me too. Tell Gavin hi for me.”

“How did you-“

“I’m not a detective, Nines. But I’m still a cop. And I know Gavin. And I like to think I know you, too. There’s no way you’re going out looking like this for anyone other than Gavin.” 

Nines blushes. “I- suppose that’s a fair assumption.”

“You bet your ass it is. Now go out there and knock him dead.” 

“Thank you.” Nines says, then he heads out, LED swirling as he calls himself a cab.   
  


* * *

Nines enters the club cautiously. He feels a lot less out of place in this outfit, and more comfortable, having turned down his senses to compensate for the sensory overload caused by the sheer number of people. 

He makes his way through the crowd and stops in the middle where he has a clear view of the stage. Gavin is dancing onstage with a group of people. All in synchronized dance moves. He’s dressed in a silver sequined vest, black leggings, and a silver sequined fedora. The group turns to the audience and, as one, they all rotate their hips in a circle and Nines’ HUD stutters.  **System instability ^^** He feels his face turning blue. 

Nines can’t really deny the fact that he is a little infatuated with his partner. Gavin is smart, witty, sarcastic, surprising kind to people he trusts, caring towards animals and small children, and, well, hot. It’s no surprise that Nines developed such feelings. The other group onstage has their turn but Nines can’t tear his eyes away from Gavin. And for a split second, their eyes meet.

And Gavin  _ winks  _ at him. Nines’ face turns a darker shade of blue. 

Someone bumps their hip against him. A short woman, with blue hair, a gay pride choker and a black leather jacket over a green tank top. Nines scans her and discovers her name to be Alice Song. She grins at him. “Hi!” She says. “You don’t look like you’re having any fun!” She shouts above the music. “Loosen up and dance a little! It’s fun!”

Nines is reluctant but tries it out, copying her movements, the way she sways her hips and jumps up and down to the beat. Soon enough he’s dancing with everyone else. She grins at him. “Now you look like you’re having fun! I’ve done my part!” She laughs and disappears into the crowd. 

_ She was nice.  _ Nines thinks, dancing. The song is almost over. Gavin’s group is dancing again and at the end they all pose and Gavin- Gavin goes into the splits, bare arms raised high above his head. Nines short-circuits a little. He had no idea the detective was that flexible. 

The crowd cheers and so does Nines. The groups bow and head offstage. And Nines loses sight of Gavin. But he’s confident he’ll reappear. He’d seen him. He’d  _ winked  _ at him. Gavin would come by. 

Before that can happen however, a man walks up to Nines. “Hey.” He purrs, voice slightly slurred, probably due to alcohol. His eyes rake up and down Nines and his expression is hungry. “Come dance with me.” He says. 

Nines is immediately uncomfortable. In any other circumstance, he’d turn him down easily. But he’s so out of his element here, he doesn’t quite know what to say. “Oh, I- um-“

He’s saved by an arm wrapping around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. “Hey baby.” A familiar voice, Gavin’s voice, purrs. “This guy bothering you?” Gavin shoots a glare at the other man, who immediately raises his hands. 

“Sorry.” He mutters. “Didn’t realize he was taken.” He backs off and disappears into the crowd. 

Gavin’s arm immediately leaves Nines and he feels rather empty without it. He shakes the thought out of his head. “Sorry.” Gavin says. “I could tell you were uncomfortable and that was the first thing I could think of to get him to back off. Hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Nines shakes his head quickly. “No it- it’s fine. Thank you, Gavin.” 

Gavin grins. “Don’t mention it.” He says. 

“I actually kind of liked it.” Nines admits.

Gavin raises an eyebrow. “Did you now?” He asks with a laugh. “Good to know. You wanna dance?”

_ Yes.  _ “I’m not sure I know how.”

Gavin laughs. “Of course not. No one knows how to dance when they start off. I can teach you if you wanna learn?”

Nines nods, smiling. “I’d like that.”

Gavin grins, “Cool.” He grabs Nines’ hands and puts them on his waist. “Now move your hips to the music.” He instructs, raising his own hands above his head and swaying in time to the music. 

Nines does as instructed, watching, entranced.

Soon they’re dancing together easily, and Gavin’s actions can definitely be classified as “flirty” at this point. “Why’d you come back here?” He asks. He doesn’t need to shout, they’re close enough that Nines could hear him even if he wasn’t an android. 

“I’m not entirely sure.” That’s a lie. “I believe I wanted to watch you.” That’s the truth. 

Gavin grins wickedly at him, putting his hands on Nines’ chest and running it down to his hips, which he grabs and uses to pull them closer together. “Nines…” he says, “that’s pretty gay.”

Nines laughs. “Well, yes.” 

Gavin beams at him. “I wanna try something.” He says, turning around so his back is facing Nines. “Put your hands on my hips,” he says, looking over his shoulder at him. 

Nines obeys, and as soon as his hands are on Gavin’s hips Gavin backs up so his back is touching Nines’ chest. And then he  _ grinds  _ on him, looking over his shoulder at Nines with a shit-eating grin, and a dark blush on his face.

Nines’ eyes flutter shut and he bites back a groan because  _ Jesus Christ  _ he was  _ not  _ expecting that. It feels really good and if Gavin wasn’t already flirting with him he  _ definitely  _ is now. And Gavin’s completely sober, too. 

But soon it’s over and Gavin is turning back around and looping his arms around Nines neck. It takes him a moment to clear all the system instability notifications flooding his HUD. When he does, it’s to see Gavin grinning at him. 

“You know what I think?” He asks. 

“What?”

“I think you came to see me ‘cause you  _ like  _ me.”

Nines flushes. “I- well, um-“

“I knew it.” Gavin says, sounding ridiculously smug. “I’m glad.” He says and Nines blinks. “Cause I like you too.” Then he cups one of his hands around the back of Nines’ neck and pulls him down onto a kiss. 

Nines immediately kisses him back and everything else seems to fade away. It’s just Nines and Gavin. His hands on Gavin’s hips and Gavin’s hands on his neck and running through his hair. Gavin runs his tongue over Nines’ lower lip and Nines groans as the kiss deepens. 

Eventually Gavin pulls away, panting for breath. Nines feels like his thirium pump is going to explode. He beams down at Gavin, who beams back at him. “Wanna get outta here?” Gavin asks breathlessly. 

Nines nods quickly. “Yes. Of course.”

Gavin laughs and grabs Nines’ hand, lacing their fingers together. “Then let’s go, Tin Can.”

Fin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might continue this verse if people want me to. Don’t forget to leave Kudos and comment if you want to. It feeds my soul.


End file.
